


It Lasts Forever

by Cat2000



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit movies and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Legolas speaks to Gimli about his past relationship with a dwarf
Relationships: Legolas/Kíli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	It Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spoilers for the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit movies; AU; violence; references to canon character death
> 
> Pairing: Legolas/Kili

“Do dwarves live more than one life?” The question had been playing on Legolas’ mind for some time now, but this was the first time he’d allowed himself to actually ask the question.

“Are you asking because of someone in particular?” Gimli’s expression was curious as he focused on Legolas.

They’d fought alongside each other and formed a friendship based on the brotherhood that wrought, so Legolas felt safe in telling Gimli what no other had been told; what no other knew of him. “His name was Kili.” As he spoke the name out loud, for the first time since that fateful battle, he thought of Kili’s face. The cocky arrogance of the dwarven archer, that had given way to pain when he’d nearly succumbed to the poisoned arrow from the orc.

“Kili, Thorin’s nephew?” Gimli asked.

“Unless there was another Kili I didn’t know about.” Legolas lowered his eyes in thought. In memory. “I know of men who have lived more than one life, but not heard the same of dwarves.” He shrugged. “I suppose it’s too much to hope for that I might see him again.”

“How did you meet?”

At the question, Legolas looked up and into Gimli’s eyes. He saw no hint of mockery or disgust, but still, it took him a few moments to put voice to his thoughts. “My father imprisoned Thorin and his company. They escaped in barrels, floating down the river.” He allowed himself a tiny smile, a hint of amusement, at the memory, although it was overshadowed by grief. “They were attacked by orcs, one of whom wounded Kili with a poisoned arrow.”

“And you helped him?” Gimli asked.

“I do not know how to explain it,” Legolas admitted. “I don’t know where the source of the connection we felt came from. All I know is that when I learned of the poison, I had to act. So I tracked them down, tracked _him_ down, and I healed him.” He hesitated, knowing that what had happened between them afterwards was only for him to know about. “The only time we had together was what little there was before the battle.”

Silence fell between them.

It was Gimli who finally broke it. “There are no stories of dwarves who have returned from death, but there is a dwarf I know who is rumoured to be a reflection of Kili. An archer with no equal.” He paused. “I don’t know if he truly is Kili returned, or if he remembers his past life if so, but there’s nothing to stop us from finding him. And you can see for yourself if you think he might be the one you cared for.”

“Yes.” Legolas smiled at Gimli and retrieved his pack. “I would like that,” he said honestly. “If you are ready, we can leave straight away.” He tried not to sound too impatient, but if the chuckle that Gimli gave was any indication, he hadn’t succeeded.

“I’m ready,” Gimli said. “And maybe as we journey, you can tell me a little bit more about him, as I saw very little of Kili or his uncle and brother before they left.”

** The End **


End file.
